


A Memory She Can’t Get Out Of Her Head

by onlysmallwings



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn thinks about it because she can’t forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory She Can’t Get Out Of Her Head

Quinn turns the word over sometimes. Usually at night when she’s alone with her thoughts again. She’s looked it up, just to see if what happened counts; to see if she’s just blowing things out of proportion because she can’t remember everything that happened that afternoon. She knows she never said "no" or "stop," but she doesn’t think she said "yes" either.

 _'Rape.'  
–noun  
1.  
the unlawful compelling of a woman through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse._  
He is big and heavy on top of her. His kisses are too hot and wet and sticky down her neck. She pushes at his shoulders weakly but he seems to think she’s reaching to pull him closer. His hands are clumsy as he pushes her skirt up and tugs her spanks out of the way.  
 _2.  
any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person._  
She can’t get the words out. He keeps kissing her breath away. She tries, but nothing comes out but the gasps and whimpers at her body’s reactions to him.  
 _3.  
to force to have sexual intercourse._  
Her panties are gone and he’s pushing inside her and everything is pain and weight and him and the words still won’t come. He’s murmuring encouragement into her ear, "Come on, babe, relax; it’ll feel better if you relax, baby." She just turns her head and cries into the pillow as he rolls off the bed and pulls up his jeans.

 _Rape is a type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse, which is initiated by one or more persons against another person without that person’s consent. The act may be carried out by force, under threat, or with a person who is incapable of valid consent._  
It was the first weigh-in of the school year and Quinn was two pounds over her target. Coach Sylvester reamed her out for forty five minutes before allowing her to escape to her car to cry. Puck is at her house when she gets there, cleaning the hot tub just like he had every Wednesday since they installed the thing. And just like every previous Wednesday, he offers her a wine cooler 'to take the edge off.' This time, unlike all the other times, she accepts.

He never laid a finger on her when she was living with him, carrying his child.

He’s not a bad guy.

If she’d been able to say no, he would have stopped.

He didn’t actually ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Big and Rich’s “Holy Water."


End file.
